


i may be weak, but i'm never defeated

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”For the first time ever, no one sneered at her greetings. They were appreciated and that was enough to make her heart soar.” (Written for M'gann Appreciation Week on Tumblr - Day 1: Hello)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i may be weak, but i'm never defeated

**Author's Note:**

> A week dedicated to my darling Martian princess? Hells yeah! I'm going to try my very best to churn out one-shots (because that's all I'm capable of tbh) for each day, so batten down the hatches kids, you're probably gonna see a lot of me.
> 
> The first prompt is "Hello"... I mean, yeah, I could've taken this the "Hello Megan!" route, but I preferred to take it a bit literally? To each their own, I suppose.
> 
> Takes place during S1. Purely Original Six feelings because babies, but some of the Leaguers are mentioned.

Greeting someone, saying "Hello" or "Good morning/afternoon" was considered polite, completely normal, human behavior on Earth. In order to blend in, M'gann did it as much as she could "without sounding like a Stepford Wife" (Artemis' words, not hers).

She had a different greeting for everyone on the Team when they reported to the Cave.

A cheery "Good morning" to Kaldur, accompanied by a sweet smile. Kaldur would always respond back in kind and would ask her if she slept well. She floated alongside him as they headed towards the kitchen, nodding and asking him the same. 

She received a hip bump and a tired smile from Artemis before launching into a "Hi!" and an airy laugh. Artemis would scrunch her nose and ground out a "G'morning" before asking for coffee, which M'gann wholeheartedly provided ( _"In my own little green mug, no less. Megs, you're a lifesaver!"_ ).

Greeting Robin was tricky because he would usually come in later with Batman. She usually greeted them both when they arrived at the Cave, earning a cheeky grin from the Boy Wonder and a nod from the Dark Knight ( _"Wally's gonna be jealous. You get a full-blown nod, all he ever gets is a Bat-glare."_ ).

When Black Canary arrived, she handed her a mug of coffee, saying, "Good morning, Black Canary." The elder hero smiled back and accepted her mug with a "Thank you" and a teasing "Don't think that this'll get you less time in today's training session."

Conner's greeting was different. Back then, their morning routine consisted of a "Good morning, Superboy" and a grunt from him in response. After Bialya, Conner offered a shy smile and an actual "Morning" in response. After Belle Reve, he would press a kiss to her temple and give a hushed "Good morning."

Wally was... Complicated. Not even waking up early in the morning would pause his flirting. A "Good morning, Wally" was met with a "'Sup beautiful? You dream about me last night?" M'gann, despite rolling eyes and a groan from Conner and Artemis, laughed and said, "Martians don't dream, Wally," before pushing a plate of food his way.

Whether the greeting was given in the form of a half-asleep mumble or flirty comment, M'gann took it all in stride. She beamed to herself and continued her activities.

On Mars, it wasn't like this. 

Not that she ever dared to try and greet another Martian outside her family.  A White Martian even attempting to look at a Green Martian was a one-way ticket to a venom-laced comment. If she was lucky, she was simply ignored.

On Earth, people responded to her. Her teammates, members of the Justice League, her friends from school, they all said "Hello" back in some way.

For the first time ever, no one sneered at her greetings. They were appreciated and that was enough to make her heart soar.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Sweet Silver Lining" by Kate Voegele.
> 
> I also have no clue if Martians dream or not, she just said it to throw Wally off.


End file.
